weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Thejyc
Hello! This is General Beegee's talk page! Please do not spam, and remember to sign your messages with a signature! Have a great BEEGEE Day! Sorry Sorry about the little trouble their but I fixed your page to what it used to be and I protected it so new and unregistered users can't edit it and I blocked the guy who spamed it too Can Candy Canes Ceegee? 17:31, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Which page? General Beegee Just wanted to stop by saying "hi." Now... "bye." --User: Kadreegee Let's chat GoWeegeeGo 15:13, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Good News ObeyMurkekowDestroyWeenee was entirly blocked from wikia. I saw that one of his favorite wikis is The Boondocks Info Center. I checked it out and the wiki was completly destroyed. However he added something bad about you on every page. I also checked every other wiki he is on and he was blocked. Galaxeegee 22:48, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ? What did I ever do to him? General Beegee 23:39, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't know he must just be mad about you blocking him or something. In my opinion that's something stupd to be mad about unless someone blocked someone for no reason, but you didn't. Hey Go on chat General Beegee 23:47, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I can after you unblock me Who are you? General Beegee 18:11, June 18, 2012 (UTC) you won't save yourself No matter if you blocked me in your wikia....i am still able to report you. Delete the murkekow stuff for good. i am being serious. --Signed THE GREAT SAIYAMAN That guy with the glasses 22:52, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Well: 1.-Weegee Fad Died in 2009,and we made fun of them. 2.-These Weegee articles are already deleted in the wiki 3.-If there are still articles left it was because we were on a deleting spree but Brandon Rhea blocked us for no reason. 4.-We told all of you to expect people "damaging" your wikis if you had Murkekow stuff in it 5.-Murkekow never was a friend of Beegee. Ever. good point No,actually it's a bad point. The only reason why we did so it was because you had Murkekow Articles in it. If there was any other spammers these weren't us. --Signed THE GREAT SAIYAMAN That guy with the glasses 22:59, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey For you info. they spammed us before i added to murkekow stuff to it. And, if you want me to delete them, you have to promise to help my wiki out, after I unblock you. General Beegee 23:02, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey I lied to you my real account is Murkekow Alt. but it was blocked by Brandon Rhea for no reason. And ObeyMurkekowDestroyWeenee was trying to remove the Murkekow spam from your wiki. If you don't remove it I'll tell Brandon Rhea to block admins on your wiki. Murkekow Alt. 23:34, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ImaSmoothCriminal I don't think ImaSmoothCriminal is GoWaweeegeeGo. But I also don't think GoWaweegeeGo is Murkekow Alt. We need to get him to tell us the truth. Ceegee 14:28, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Oath of Full Weegee Power Do you: *Promise not to change the layout of the wiki? *Not to delete good pages? *Not to block people without reason? *Not to request closure of this wiki? Say yes or no. GoWeegeeGo 15:52, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes General Beegee 23:45, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ZALLEO, THAT'S ME.Zalleo 00:22, June 23, 2012 (UTC)Zalleo Hey there, want to join my wiki? http://greatbeegee.wikia.com General Beegee 00:26, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't think he would become a "Murkekow" because he hates Murkekow and TGMW is pretty much destroyed anyways. He might however, spam the wiki. Ceegee 13:26, June 29, 2012 (UTC) That's...sort of what I meant. A Major Wikia Contributor 13:34, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Are you ok? Ceegee 16:45, July 5, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean? -Ruler of Beegee Universe! Head of Beegee Army! 16:50, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Well on GoWeegeeGo's talk page you sounded angry and also you put " a very angry Beegee" also your picture is a face crying. Ceegee 16:58, July 5, 2012 (UTC) LOL, the crying face is just my avatar, and yeah, I was a bit angry at his comment. (Also wanted to try out a new signature). Ruler of Beegee Universe! Head of Beegee Army! 17:01, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Well ok I was just wondering. Ceegee 17:02, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok, what about go on chat? http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Chat&useskin=wikia It's much easier than leaving messages on talk pages back and forth. Ruler of Beegee Universe! Head of Beegee Army! 17:04, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea who deleted all of those pages but I know a way to check which ones they were. Ceegee (talk) 14:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) How? Can you give me the link please? General Beegee Talk } Here is the link. Every page that was deleted I remember deleting so it might just be a glitch. Ceegee (talk) 23:07, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, can you also go on chat? General Beegee Talk } Well that wiki was a bust. Do you know any good wikis I could join? Ceegee (talk) 01:18, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I guess I won't join that wiki even though I don't even know what that is about. Why did they block you from chat? Ceegee (talk) 01:38, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Yingee-Yangee Should I delete Yingee-Yangee? It's pretty much the same thing as Pureegee. Ceegee (talk) 20:38, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Zalleo just remade Barneegee and Barneegee Drawn. Ceegee (talk) 00:49, July 25, 2012 (UTC)I I was just letting you know. Ceegee (talk) 02:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Changes I took away leaderboards, some users got too competitive and didn't care about the wiki, and make everything spam/useless edits to go up. I know you were #1, I hope you understand. Weegee 20:52, July 26, 2012 (UTC) HI and lets make a fake fitgh on a murkekow wiki its a trick i will become a murkekow andbecome an admin on all of their wikis and block them for infitnity. Beegee, I Can't chat on your wiki, my mom and dad said so Zalleo (talk) 18:30, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Zalleo Look at my new blog see you soon or not LLRweegee. Rules I added rules to Weegeepedia. You can see it in the navigation bar on top of the wiki. Spread it to everyone you know on the wiki but LLRweegee, Can Candy Canes Ceegee?, and D lear. Get familiar with the rules yourself too. Link. Weegee 19:20, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Beegee day have lots of fun on the wiki and look on merigrock wiki i saw your message Have you liked Toon Beegee? Have you liked the picture "Toon Beegee" that I have made for you? QuenteegeeTheFakegee (talk) 17:52, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm back Hey I'm back sorry for being gone so long. Ceegee (talk) 16:01, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Add some pictures in Great Beegee Wiki I will try soon. QuenteegeeTheFakegee (talk) 17:33, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Beegee, about that Apocaleegee page, it was a What If? situation, I know Snoreegee has not woken up yet, I was making what would happen IF Snoreeegee woke up, not when he wakes up right now! SullyfrogMsrady (talk) 15:03, September 2, 2012 (UTC)SullyfrogMsrady Ok, it's not really dead it just not as many people are active. Ceegee (talk) 17:17, September 2, 2012 (UTC) By the way is LLRweegee still on? I haven't seen him doing anything. Ceegee (talk) 17:18, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey thanks for making me an admin on your wiki-Zeegee Thejyc, can you make the Carnavana II pic? (Not the cyborg kind, but the way you made Gelexeegee II.) ItsCarnavana (talk) 00:15, December 7, 2012 (UTC)Carnavana Chat? TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 23:06, December 16, 2012 (UTC)TheAmazingHypneegee HELP! We need you to join the Hypneegee Squad! Come help us save Weegeepedia from the forces of Hypneegee! Seriously, this is creeping me out. You should know who I am, after all we know each other in person. Creator. Yeah. So you ban me for TD taking my account? WTH? He's already gone now and GWG unblocked me. TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 21:37, January 21, 2013 (UTC) TehAmazingHypneegee Yeah, I hate it when people do that. I hate it. Hate it...hate it. Weegee 21:37, February 6, 2013 (UTC) WTH, dude? You gave Ultimate Burkekow admin and BUREAUCRAT rights? Do you realize he wants to destroy the wiki? Weegee 19:58, March 19, 2013 (UTC) FOOOLS! I AM BURKEKOWW! I AM IMMORTAL! -IT'S OVER 9000 ...reely. Puralleo and TAH now hate Weegee, BTW. So...I'm not sure if U want 'em... And sure, the Spongebob Weegees are EVERYWHERE but I reverted all the spam. I'll help as much as I can on GB Wiki, but you have to do your duties as an admin and help around here. Weegee 21:05, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I never knew that but still i will edit but i love these wikis to much.LLRweegee (talk) 14:19, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Plus still thinking of ideas. Ok Hi and i will plus maybe we could share this Weegee knoledge with toher Weegee ones and help gGreegee,Ceegee and many others. Why does it say LLRweegee on Plumber Boss i love Weegee. Unban me! YOUR BACK?! AMAZING! --Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 18:21, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Ok, but they can be the honer members to weegeepedia and can request other admins to do stuff. Not all though. Between if you hate murkekow you don't have to. We made a deal to stop attacking each other.--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 13:58, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Admins Thejyc, Could you please give me a list of admins who have been demoted? Also, do you think we should ban LLRweegee for what he has done? Cuddles1234 (talk) 00:33, March 5, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Please respond AS SOON as possible, as the situation with LLR is getting increasingly tense. Listen, a deal is a deal. Alpha told me if I put his character in Epic Universe, I'll become admin. It'll be completely unfair if I just lose my rank since I'm VERRRRRY active, and I added him into my series. ~Swift Your right, some admins don't even DO the admin job. At some point the most laziest will be normal users again. I understand Thejyc, I understand what you said to Alpha. This wiki indeed has too many admins. However, I don't think that's how we should eliminated admins. Here are some alternatives: #Close down the admin aplication board. #Eliminate the admins who didn't become admins legally. (The only ways to become an admin is either to become a member of the A.A.Q.W.F, which isn't possible now the the Spamlord has been banned, or request to become an admin.) Thanks! Cuddles1234 (talk) 01:01, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Ok--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 13:21, March 20, 2014 (UTC) I can try to promote the wiki if you want me too. Lord Starkiller (talk) 23:05, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Back It's nice to see you again. And yeah, there are way too many admins. I promoted about 3 or 4 people and then Staff promoted one who promoted others. They are good admins, its just that we should stop handing out adminship like it is something dispensible. We all remember what happened with TheAmazingHypneegee... Weegee 23:45, March 20, 2014 (UTC) We need to shut down the application board so no more people are made admins Hi, weegee member! That's fine by me. Weegee 16:26, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Help LLR has threatened to start a war on us, and half of the admins are freaked out. We need to chat as soon as possible! Cuddles1234 (talk) 00:37, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Sorry if this busts your chops, but it replaces text with username. If that busted your chops, then I'm sorry. ^_^ Opigee (talk) 22:28, May 14, 2014 (UTC) I guess we must add a blog post about this category so people could use it--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 08:34, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Delete List Category I read your message you sent to my talk page. In that case, we should merge the Delete List Category with the Candidates for Deletion Category. Cuddles1234 (talk) 22:07, June 22, 2014 (UTC) you monster Youre just jealous that I'm a admin again. It's Yume nikki weegees. even alpha loved it. If you delete it I will restore it again. It's weegee version of monoe from Yume nikki. -therealulona ITS A WEEGEE VER OF http://archive.uboachan.net/mono/src/1288571571247.png ! See? -THEREALULONA. And if you block her I will report you ~~Gabeharrison49: Maker of the Gabrielliverse~~ 11:43, July 20, 2014 (UTC) I need to talk to you as soon as possible. The Veteran 12:23, July 20, 2014 (UTC) yeah, um about that. I don't care You must be like 5 because you cant stand the word Bu**ocks . See you later Revo g. ~~Gabeharrison49: Maker of the Gabrielliverse~~ 15:20, July 20, 2014 (UTC) I don't care. You will not get the chat link It is done. The Veteran 14:56, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Thejyc, I demoted because of New Edit Requirements I know, BUT I want a reason why I demoted as member and not demoted as chat moderator? Chat Mod Not equal to Admin, and, dont ever try to give me a stupid reasons that just because its the rules. You said that you will remove Admin ONLY! not the chat mod! WHICH ISNT EVEN A RIGHT WAY TO MANAGE SOMETHING!. Please, answer me. [[User:NourGodly1592|'The Weegee Creepy Master']][[User:NourGodly1592|'|']][[User:NourGodly1592|'NourGodly1592']] 21:29, August 20, 2014 (UTC) I do --~~Gabeharrison49: Maker of the Gabrielliverse~~ 23:13, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Well I know! but if you promoted me into Chat Mod i wouldnt have the admin rights, but i have the chat moderator rights. [[User:NourGodly1592|'The Weegee Creepy Master']][[User:NourGodly1592|'|']][[User:NourGodly1592|'NourGodly1592']] 09:37, August 23, 2014 (UTC) I want to meet you in chat for a thing,when you're here The Red And Blue Demon (talk) 17:51, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Gues whoooo. You won't really be able to guess. Just wanted to say hi. Was dropping by old wikis I used to edit, and came here cus I found a link somehwere on the greatbbeegee wiki and whoa *sees you're still here" thought I should say something. I don't really expect you to reply (especially since you ignored my older message) but it'd be pretty cool if you do..Dan Dan 18:25, December 1, 2014 (UTC)